User blog:Bill24601/My Top 10 Best Batman Beyond episodes
After loving the original series I gave the new series a try, and it wasnt as good as the originals but it wasnt all bad either Overall Score: 7 of 10 had lots of good episodes but a lot of uninteresting ones as well. My Favorite Episodes *10. Dead Man's Hand *9. Meltdown *8. A Touch of Curare *7. Disappearing Inque *6. Countdown *5. Eye Witness *4. The Call Part 2 *3. Rebirth Part 1 *2. Return Of The Joker (movie) *1. Out Of The Past Reasons Why *Dead Man's Hand - the debut of the Royal Flush Gang makes their debut. *Meltdown - this episode featured return of a old Batman The Animated series Mister Freeze, now given a real body and can live in normal world also wanting to do good , except as a villain he goes back and his fate is unknown but its presumed he dies. *A Touch Of Curare- one of best assasins is after Comissioner Barbara Gordon's husband the DA , revealing that Barbara doesnt like Terry/Batman due to what happened between her and Bruce hinting they dated once (despite the age difference). It was a good episode featuring Barbara who at end warmed up to Terry. *Disappearing Inque- This episode had return of the shapeshifting villainess Inque , escaping from confinement with help of a employee who has a crush on her. Inque seeking revenge on Batman, it then featured Bruce Wayne coming to rescue him In a armored Batsuit as his theme played in the techno feel of the series. *Countdown- This episde featured return of the Nice assasin robot Zeta still on run from Government but with a human female friend. he gets captured by Mad Stan (a reaccuring villain) plants a bomb on him and sends him to a faciltiy, its got some good moments and i do like the personality of Zeta as a nice naivie assasin robot lol. *Eye Witness -This episode was very interesting as Mad Stan (a reaccuring bomb guy who hates the government lol) attacks City Hall and Terry goes to fight him while Barbara is watching, she then sees Batman do the impossible: Kill someone!!. Just like the Batman episode Over The Edge: Baraba acts like her father did and goes all terminator trying to apprehend Terry. also finding out who the villain is was a nice twist. *The Call Part 2- the first part was Terry gets asked to join Justice League Unlimited by Superman only to find that they dont like him except for a few, and to make matters worse one of tjem is a traitor revealed to be Superman himself, Bruce gives Terry a piece of Kryptonite to stop Superman, its revealed a starfish like creature has been cntrolling him for years and just now made its move intending to send its offspring into the seas to control all life. Which leads to the showdown, Superman Rogue and Terry has to fight him as well as the rest of the Unlimited League.also the villain the Starfish creature Starro's origin was intriguing. *Rebirth Part 1 - The series premire which begins with the traditional BTAS animation depicting Bruce's last act as Batman , getting to be so old while being attacked he has to resort to use a gun to protect himself, but the thug runs away, Horrifed at what he could have done Bruce says never again and leaves the Batcave. 40 years later Terry Mcginnis meets Bruce Wayne after saving him from a gang named the Jokerz (named after the original himself showing his presence still left a impact) his dad is murdered by his Boss's assasin and goes to Bruce with info about what Wayne's company is doing. *Return Of The Joker - This was going to be my favorite But its not a episode its a movie, it depcits the 40 year return of the Joker (Batman's rival and main enemy from the good ol days) After Joker attacks Bruce in the Batcave No less!!!! revealing he knows Bruce is Batman already, Barbara Gordon relays the story of Joker's last act to Terry Mcginnis In one of the Best flashbacks Ever made. Joker and Harley Quinn had kidnapped Tim Drake (Robin from season 4) and brainwashed and tortured him into a Joker Junior while also spilling the secrets of Batman to Joker, Harley Quinn's personality is much more evil then her prievous appearences as she willingly helped Joker with his saddistic scheme. Although she gets hers when figthing Batgirl and falls into a bottmless pit in a destroyed Arkham. Joker reveals to Batman in the form of a creepy slideshow of Tim's torture sending Batman into a rage almost killing Joker, but he gains the upperhand and leaves Junior/Tim to finish him off who at last second overcomes the brainwashing and shoots Joker with the bang flag gun killing him. This movie also depicts the most evil saddistic version of Joker yet seen in the animated universe. It also features a good mystery on who this new Joker really is. and even a epic attack plan using one of my favorite methods a Sattelite Cannon xD. It also had Mark Hamil do his best Joker voice yet as well as a return of my second favorite character Harley Quinn. and return of Batgirl/Baraba. Plus Joker Junior was creeoy as hell. Connecting the best of both franchises its a satisfying end to the Beyond series. *Out of the Past - since Return of the Joker was a movie, this was my favorite, It depicted Bruce sad and alone looking over all the girls he loved or dated across the time of the series: Veronica Vreeland , Lois Lane (from the crossovers) , even Barbara Gordon (shudder) when he is approached by Talia al Ghul (his old lover and Ra;s al Ghul's daughter )offering him the joy of eternal youth using Ra's old Lazarus Pits from the original series. It's opening is the funniest opening of Beyond yet: a humorus Batman Musical xD , with bruce saying one of his best lines to Terry "You hate me dont you", also it shows a shocking twist as what happened to Ra's Al Ghul. It also has a musical cue of the original Batman theme in the techno feel as the Beyond music a feat shown only one other time in the series. Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs